


[Podfic] Satisfaction

by dodificus



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 2-2.5 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-11-12
Updated: 2007-11-12
Packaged: 2017-11-07 13:19:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 37
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/431620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dodificus/pseuds/dodificus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That was...an unexpected side-effect of the whole...issue with Ronon, the, the – erectile issue. All the potential pressure on Rodney to live up to the manly standards of a large, chiseled, warrior lover...was only potential. The reality was something completely different. Rodney wouldn't have said he knew quite what, yet, but definitely something different.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Satisfaction

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Satisfaction](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26970) by [Hth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hth/pseuds/Hth), [linabean](https://archiveofourown.org/users/linabean/pseuds/linabean). 



**Length:** 2:04:56

**File Size:** 136.1 MB (mp3) | 53.7 MB (m4b)

**Download (right click and save):** [mp3](http://jinjurly.com/audfiles/satisfaction.zip) | [m4b](http://jinjurly.com/audfiles/satisfaction.m4b.zip)

 

Podbook compiled by countess

Cover by countess

 

Originally posted 13th November 2007 [here](http://sgapodfic.livejournal.com/47146.html) at sgapodfic Livejournal


End file.
